Forget Me...Not/Plot
thumb This episode begins as the Cleaners are after Wyatt. The sisters orb into the manor, but the Cleaners appear. One of them teleports Wyatt to him. The sisters call for Leo, but he can do nothing. The scene changes; toys, playpen, baby clothes and such, disappear. The nursery is again a closet. Neither the sisters nor Leo know why Leo is here. The sisters have the feeling they're forgetting something. Piper and Leo hear a strange sound like a baby crying. thumb|left Phoebe is doing her advice column from the basement, because her new empathy power is driving her crazy. She has a cut on her head and doesn't remember how she got it. She, then, gets a call from Elise about an incident the previous day; she doesn't remember the incident. Paige has a new job as a receptionist, where a coworker named Flo has been fired by her male chauvinist boss, because she wouldn't sleep with him and she is mad at Paige, but she doesn't remember why. Chris has a new charge, Natalie, but instead, he is drinking beer and has sex with her, as he lost focus of why he returned to the past, with Wyatt being now removed from existence. Leo is still suspicious of him. Leo hears a baby crying, and orbs away. thumb Phoebe is in Elise's office and is being scolded about an incident the previous day. Phoebe says she doesn't remember. Elise clasps her shoulders and Phoebe gets a vision of a huge brawl in the office. Piper helps a passing stranger calm his baby down and the stranger asks her if she has any children as she knew exactly what to do, but under the Cleaners' spell, Piper thinks she doesn't have any children. thumb|left thumb|left Inside the manor, Leo is staring at the closet. Piper tells Leo about hearing the baby; Leo says he heard it too. Phoebe tells her sisters of her vision and Paige reads a spell. All of a sudden, it's raining; the cut on Phoebe's head is gone; the sisters hear Wyatt crying. The sisters realize that the spell rewound the last day. They are now at the start of the timeline. Piper turns on the TV and leaves Wyatt alone in the room. Wyatt starts magically flipping the channels and sees a program with a large flying dragon. He orbs the dragon out of the screen and into the garden. The dragon knocks open the conservatory door and flies away before the sisters see it. Leo has assigned Chris his new charge. He is unwilling—until she turns out to be blonde and cute. Phoebe enters the office. Jason and Elise follow, arguing. Phoebe slugs Elise, starting a brawl. thumb Paige and Flo talk about their boss's advances on Flo. A man, distracted, bumps into Paige and spills coffee on her. He tells her, hardly believing it, that he has seen a dragon out of the window. Paige goes to Phoebe's office and finds the brawl still in progress. Paige pulls Phoebe away and tells her about the dragon. Wyatt has orbed Piper to a tunnel. Paige and Phoebe orb over, just as the dragon blasts the tunnel with fire. thumb|left The Cleaners appear in the manor. They explain that they cover up magic when it's exposed. They offer the sisters a chance to take care of the problem, implying that they will take Wyatt if they don't. Piper tells Leo about the dragon and the Cleaners. Phoebe has a large Empathy burst of pain and fear and believes the dragon is attacking the people in the city. With Wyatt's help, they find the dragon. Paige orbs a scale off its hide for a potion, but this awakens and angers the dragon. Piper draws it's attention and Wyatt vanquishes the dragon, which threatens Piper. The Cleaners appear anyway and the opening scene repeats. They take Wyatt and morph the room, but this time, the sisters remember. thumb Piper proposes to draw the Cleaners out by doing some magic of their own. Paige and Phoebe orb into a live newscast and perform some magic in public. The camera cuts to the Golden Gate Bridge and Piper makes it vanish. The Cleaners appear to them, and the sisters demand Wyatt's return, threatening them to continue to expose magic if they don't return him. The Cleaners return Wyatt, since, if they erased the Charmed Ones from existence, this could hardly be considered neutral. At Phoebe's request, they also erase the office riot. "Flo", instead of rejecting her boss's advances, proposes to get horizontal with him right there in the office. The boss is all ears and then "Flo" orbs a flower pot into his head. "Flo" morphs into Paige and is met at the door by the real Flo, who thanks her for "whatever she did". Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 6 Plots